Sainte Claire
Sainte Claire was a small town in 20th century France. This town was recreated in the holodeck for a World War II-era holoprogram, set in September 1944. This settlement consisted of a Nazi headquarters (located at no 115), which was surrounded by guards and contained the German radio transmitter, and Le Coeur de Lion, a restaurant run by Katrine which acted as a front for the local French Resistance cell. There were also shops advertising the sale of lingerie, chocolate (as chocolats), perfume (parfums), and tobacco (tabac), a bakery (boulangerie), a locksmith (serrurier), and a shop called l'Odalisque. There was a wine seller (marchand de vins) who also specialized in liqueur, and at least one cafe, called Chez Renée. There was also a cinema, Cinéma Mystère, and a building called Parti Français National Socialiste. Located in a valley, outside of the town was countryside, which was defined by several bridges. At least before the war, the city was reachable by train. Bobby Davis spent the summer of 1936 in the town – where he met, and fell in love with, Brigitte. World War II In 1940, German forces entered it with superior firepower, while their enemy was already weakened. During their occupation, the Germans set up a local headquartes (decorated by Nazi flags) and conducted regular patrols in the city. The French Resistance scrutinized German troop movements during the entire occupation. Allied recon planes also surveyed the city. Furthermore, the resistance had weapons hidden throughout the city. American attack While described as small and defenseless, German forces and the French resistance alike considered it crucial to the war, as any ground assault into Germany would have to pass through the province it was in. Indeed, if the allies failed to take it, the assault into Germany could fail. In anticipation of this, the Germans placed three battalions in the city in addition to those already there, and a Panzer division was holding position eleven kilometres away. At one point, the resistance also received intelligence on the positions of two armored divisions outside the city. The night before the American invasion, they were taking up new positions outside the city, and mobilizing more troops then allied sources had expected. The local French resistence cell believed that American forces would not even be able to approach the city without their help. The US 4th Infantry were to enter the town from the north at dawn light on Tuesday, September 25. Two days before the planned invasion of the city, Allied High Command requested that the resistance disable enemy communications. Moments after they reached the communications, the US 5th Armored Infantry under Miller penetrated the town center, supported by artillery unit Charlie One. Sirens went off in the city. A command post was set up in Le Coeur de Lion, only for German forces to advance on that position shortly after. There also was heavy fighting in the area of Cinéma Mystère. Any air support needed would be offered by the Royal Air Force. The German troops succesfully defended the city and were engaged in heavy fighting with both the Allies and a group of Klingons, when the hologrid overloaded and the simulation ended. ( ) .|No town named Sainte Claire actually exists in France. The map used to represent Sainte Claire was one of , the building highlighted on the map being an engineering school called . By late September 1944 much of France, including Paris, had already been liberated. That, and Sainte Claire being crucial to a ground assault into Germany, would suggest it was located in Eastern France, relatively close to the German border.}} de:Sainte Claire fr:Sainte Claire nl:Sainte Claire Category:Earth settlements